Break
by Plastic Emotion
Summary: A storm has destroyed Rhyth's room for the night, and her only option is to bunk the rest of it down with a relentless flirt. Her patience can only pan out for so long, but could there be any truth to the devoted attention she's been receiving?


Break

Summery: A storm has destroyed Rhyth's room for the night, and her only option is to bunk the rest of it down with a relentless flirt. Her patience can only pan out for so long, but...could there be any truth to the devoted attention she's been receiving...or is it all for show?

* * *

The fact that the thunderstorm was heavily pounding against his roof, door, and windows played no important fact to the young man curled within the nook of his mattress, sheets and fleece swirled and intertwined, wound about like a cocoon nestling him safely. Within the deep layers somewhere was a maturing pup, body pressed against his master's in a protective promise, true to stay loyal aside from the fact that his comfort level was beyond most other pets. The large one tended to yell at him and do his best to kick him away, demanding that he be locked up for all eternity like a prisoner of war, but the smaller one...his favorite...barked back in their native tongue, cheeks flared and fists ready to defend at any cost in the name of the smallest they called Potts. No one deserved such a sentence, and for him to be locked up was as beastly as any of them in his place. He was part of the gang...one of _them_. Their mascot. And the young one's best friend. How dare that large creature suggest such a criminal act against their own kind?

And from then on, the young one kept the pup safe and sound within the boundaries of his room at night for fear patience would wear thin enough for the pup to "accidentally" find his way out of their garage. He shared the rather large pillow the teen called a bed, offering a generous space just for him along his back like the warmth of a mother with her pups. And in return for said pact, the canine provided him with ultimate security, alarm, and protection. Should anyone dare to threaten their little abode in the middle of the night, the young bulldog mix would be the first to know, and his master, second. So, it was no surprise that when the first of few knocks rattled against the door verses the thunder claps from above, the white and grey pup popped his head out from underneath the ruffles with a few sniffs of curiosity, propping his hefty paws against his owner's sleeping body. A small growl rumbled within his throat, tiny tail wagging as he heard the knocks again, only firmer. The rain prattled against the window pane, wind thrusting about, but this didn't stop the pup from lifting his body over the boy's, finding his drooling unconscious face under the pillow it was supposed to be resting on. He sniffed the liquid for a moment, caressing his flat tongue over the boy's mouth and cheek, into his nose about four or five times until the teen's eyes wearily lifted, wiping his mouth with the inside of his elbow immediately. "Ugh...what the hell, Potts? I thought we talked about this...no mouth action. Ever. Gross..." the young man groaned, shifting his body around on the mattress with a few springy squeaks. His dog whined in a broken whistle, bounding off the bed and towards the door, scratching it with his short claws in suggestion. Looking back, the pup growled as his master ignored him, shoving his head under the pillow once more to get comfortable.

A firm bark earned him a groan, clawing once more.

Then more knocks, rapidly.

Jerking his head up, the teen squinted at his door, attempting to coordinate his facial muscles to arch a brow, choosing to rub his face with both hands as he sat up instead, tossing his legs over the side, "...What." His neck rotated in a series of cracks, stretching out his back before managing to get to his feet, balance attune to a zombie. Half of his bedding traveled with him, dragged by the binds of his feet until he reached the door, body leaning against the small area of wall adjacent to it. His hand missed the knob a few times as he swung it about carelessly in the dark; finally, his fingers gripped it, albeit loosely. Turning it was the brain scratcher as his hand seemed unable to gain a firm grip, muscles as firm as jelly. With a sigh, the teen pressed hard, managing to pop the door back by an inch, eye trying to focus out of the sliver. With the pup's help, the crack opened just enough for the dog to squeeze his head out, nose sniffing the moist air with disdain.

"...Rhyth?" the teen whispered out with barely any voice, the action still foreign to him. If only the world would stop swimming in and out of dreams. Honestly, what would Rhyth be doing outside in the rain, soaked to the bone wearing nothing more than cotton shorts, a white tee, and a windbreaker that she was attempting to use as an umbrella? Had to be dreaming. Was he...sleepwalking? Couldn't be. The gang would have notified such an endangering habit long ago. But, then again...Nothing felt entirely real...as he inspected her features, those timid eyes...that flushed complexion...those pouting lips he couldn't even come _close_ to perfecting in his deepest dreams, he came to question himself. _Was_ this...deep sleep? Slowly stretching out an arm, he paused for a moment, eyes lazily locked on hers before continuing its path, earning himself a smart smack to the face.

"Okay. I'm awake." Rubbing along his cheek, he grinned wearily at the girl's miffed face. And _that_...was the face of realism. With a short sniff, he stepped to the side, stretching out an arm as a permission of entry, closing the door behind her as she rushed in staggeringly. Running a hand through his bed head, the young man yawned, resting his back against the door, "Call me crazy, but what are you doin' sneakin' around at...three in the mornin' to see me?" The girl lowered her jacket, wrapping it tightly around herself as she glanced down at her appearance, taking in how drenched she truly was. Her sapphire eyes flicked up when he sniffed sleepily, "Unless...you've finally realized I'm the _one_ in which case this isn't exactly how I imagined it'd go down...but I'll take what I can get." his grin kept firm, balance against the door sliding downwards bit by bit as he did his best to stay up. He seemed to be unaware of his current offense, or was simply too dazed to recall. Glaring at the youngest gang member, Rhyth prodded her finger deep into his shoulder, sure enough to give him a wake up call if any, "Listen you, if you ever make a low move like you did just now, I'll rip that grin right off your face, you hear me? What kind of girl do you think I am?" she growled, crossing her arms protectively over her chest as the pup below them propped up against her leg, excited they had company.

Rubbing his eyes with a sly smile, Yoyo pulled himself up, doing his best to stay upright, "The one of my dreams, of course." The breathy sneer the young woman huffed was enough to let the semi dazed teen know she was less than impressed with his display of affections. Her hand scratched along the pup's ears, earning a proud sniff and lick, a chill shooting through her body when the dog toppled off, taking his body heat with him. "So, if you're _not_ here to please me in ways unimaginable...do know the option's always open...what's up?" the green head yawned, rubbing along his nose as his eyes finally began to adjust to the darkness. Rhyth's eyes dropped down for a moment after giving him a short glare, sighing heavily as she rubbed away the water droplets along her neck.

"My...room's flooded."

Brows lightly furrowing, the boy nodded, listening to the rain fall behind him on the other side of his door. The story was entirely plausible, not that the girl was known for spinning a ball of yawn as long as Tokyo-To like his truly. His pup's growl brought him back into the world, realizing that the girl wasn't getting the attention she required and desired. His master _tended_ to do that sometimes. "That's unfortunate..." he said quietly, scratching along his head, glancing down at Potts tugging at his mesh with his little teeth. The boy's eyes trailed until noticing the sizable puddle gathering at Rhyth's feet and the chills gathering about her legs...mostly that than the prior. "You're cold..." he muttered sleepily, more to himself than anything, the words snapping harshly in his conscious, waking him up further than the licks his dog was offering as his toes. "Oh-geez, you gotta be freezing, it's cold out!" the teen rambled, mentally smacking himself as he grabbed a towel from his rack to hand to her.

Her hand curled into it, grateful there was some warmth to it, "Thanks."

"Wait so..." he started as she ruffled her hair within the towel, scratching along his chin "...flooded room. Bummer. The door?"

"My window, actually...its been a little loose for a while, but I guess it was loose enough for the wind to pound it through. I didn't think it would get _too_ serious, but...well, my bed's soaked, and my dresser...everything else I shoved to the other side, but I'm sure it's all soaked anyway. I tried taping a garbage bag over the pane, but that didn't work too well..." she shrugged, nodding down at herself as proof. She ignored the sleepy smirk the young teen had on his face as she dried herself up, sighing before capping her shoulders with the thin material. "Doesn't sound like it's gunna let up soon..."

The green head arched a slow brow, rubbing a hand underneath his shirt, "I'm guessing you haven't told Corn yet."

Shaking her head, Rhyth held the ends of the towel firmly, glancing down at Potts who wagged his stub of a tail in return, "He'd wake everyone up to start fixing...you know him. He's the best, but I'm not about to have everyone working on a window in the middle of a storm at three in the morning for my sake."

"So Gum...Jazz...Boogie...Cube...they all turn you down or somethin'?" he yawned, rubbing a bit of crust out of his eye. Logically should an emergency as such happen, surely she would head over to one of the girl's rooms as her first move over any male, even if they were close...or close enough. A crack of thunder snapped overhead, startling Yoyo out of his slumber conscious state for a moment. The girl's cheeks were slightly flushed, simply a shadow shade darker in this lack of light room. Rubbing her arm gently, she avoided eye contact for the time being, "W-Well...no...it's not that..." His brows furrowed a bit, stumbling over to his bed for a seat before glancing back at her. Cleaning the surface of his carpet needed to be pushed up to the top of the list...at some point. His eyes rested on the pile of clothes he had decorating the place, tugging back some of the blanketing. "You...you didn't go to any of them?" he puzzled quietly, rubbing along Potts' back as he leaned up next to his master lazily so. The small dog rested his head along the teen's lap, thrilled for the attention, back leg kicking out with a small twitch of glee. Rhyth crossed her arms, thin lipped at his semi lidded smirk, propped up with his arms stretched about behind him on the mattress. She felt her temper rise ever so slightly as time passed on, an equivalence of years as each second ticked on between them, her breathing slow and heavy. With a small chuckle, he rested back entirely, crossing his arms behind his head, resting his eyes for a moment. "You want me." he declared without uncertainty, a toothy smirk following pursuit, quite unaware of the young woman's clenched teeth or tightening fists, "I'm all yours, beautiful. I won't tell no one no how."

Rolling her eyes, the blue haired angel sighed, ruffling off the towel and setting it on a hook attached to Yoyo's door, "Not even in your filthiest of dreams, Yoshiharu." She barely allowed her head to rest against the door before turning to him again, a small chuckle breaking through the not so silent atmosphere. The delinquent sat up, brow arched with a playful pout, his neck sunk between his shoulders. "You know I love it when you get serious with me..._and_ dirty talk? Now you're just screwin' with me." Leaning her back on the door, Rhyth rubbed along the hairline of her neck, chewing along her lip in thought. Her current situation? Unfortunate indeed. "You wish..." she mumbled, receiving a dire grin before it calmed to a small smile. Combing her hair as best she could with her fingers, the girl crouched down, listening to the mess outside. She could be sleeping within the comfort of her own bedroom right now instead of having this ridiculous conversation with this ridiculous boy...one of whom she couldn't help but label as one of her best friends. He wasn't _all_ lies and tricks as everyone made him out to be...she wasn't even sure _he_ realized how true he could be. Living behind each and every lie was a sliver of truth...something that was dying to break out of him, yet piled behind too much makeup to appear honest. It was all a matter of speaking...something he knew how to do too well...and had forgotten how long ago. But if she needed support...a shoulder...a friend...he was her guy. Not literally speaking, as he liked to...no, swore, to believe. What a smart alec goof.

"I'm pretty sure Gum is out tonight...and Cube wasn't feeling well the past few days...Jazz is a heavy sleeper, and I don't think Boogie's in her room." she said quietly, wrapping her arms around her knees as she played with a piece of the raggedy worn rug curling out at her. Her chin rested within the nook her knees provided, peering up ever so slowly, her crystal blues locking with his hazel green mix, both serious and listening. "You...well...I figured it was the best option...not like I'd be interrupting anything." her voice finished, watching his face screw up into a confusion of insult and battery, hand gripping his gut dramatically, "Ouch. If that wasn't a heinous shot to my libido, I dunno what is."

Her lips perked into a small smile, but said nothing more. Glancing around behind him, Yoyo ruffled the short fur of his canine before pulling himself off the bed, tugging open a few drawers as he dug into them, grumbling playfully all the while. Sighing shortly, he unveiled a pair of soft grey cargo sweats and a green faded army print tee, tossing them along his shoulder, shutting the drawer tight, "Swamped room, soaked Rhyth...this is so not fair." he mumbled with a smile, tossing the clothing at her. Getting to her feet, she held them out, then against her body to check the size difference. Not humongous...and they were only to sleep with anyway. They'd keep her a hell of a lot warmer than her current outfit was doing, anyhow. "So, I'm guessing you need a place to crash for the night. Got you some warm clothes there and this is the bed," the boy introduced, dusting off a corner slowly as her eyes narrowed sharply, "...that you'll be sleeping in." he finished lightly, swiping a few pillows and blankets on the floor. Pulling the bed cover over a good portion of the bed, he set a pillow at the head, covering the drool stain he had left. "Viola! Game, set, match." the teen grinned, tapping the iron bars of his headrest.

Flopping himself down on the floor (which wasn't as hard with all the pillows he had down there), the boy swam his body among the mess, debating best sleeping spot before peering up at the lingering shadow glaring down at him. The frown on her face grew, marching over and pinching the bit of flesh called his ear to pull him up by, resulting in multiple "ow"s before she shoved him in a corner, face first. "Geez, Rhyth...not so rough." His wrist twisted behind him, hard. "Well...on second thought..." he giggled through, peering over his shoulder at her tightened cheeks. She obviously wasn't willing towards his little games.

"I'm going to change. If I catch you so much as peeking behind-"

"Okay, okay! Am I allowed to breathe?" he grinned, setting his head against the corner.

"Don't make me debate it."

He slowly closed his eyes, tucking his hands into his mesh pockets with a small smile on his face. There wasn't a time he could think where a moment with Rhyth had been boring. He was rather fond of her insults, nearly lived for them at times. The adrenaline rush he gained...there was nothing like it. She was brutally honest...it was sometimes that innocent honesty that got to him the most. She wasn't _afraid_ to say anything...and he...well...he did his job, and he did it proudly. His eyes popped open when his shoulder was yanked back, cheeks flushed darkly at the unexpected action; completely unsure of what he might or might not see, his lips pulled into a weary grimace, wincing when the twelve pound pup was shoved into his gut. "Hang onto him, too...He's a boy, you know." the young woman mumbled, arching a brow at her friend's composure. "What's with you?" He had paled somehow considerably so.

"Nothing." he muttered, turning around to place his head against the wall, shutting his eyes as he held the pup in a tender hug.

Pouting her lip, the thin girl placed her heavily soaked jacket along the back of the folding chair adjacent to Yoyo's bed. "Liar."

The teen smirked, rubbing his fingers into the dog's back as it sniffed his neck, tail wagging curiously.

"You lost your cool."

Smile diminishing, his hand curled mid rub, listening to the sounds of Mother Nature taking her course...and the peeling squish the blue head's clothing made as she tugged them off. They plopped on the chair, thudding each time until the ruffle of dry clothes wrapped her body warmly. "Did not..." he muttered quietly, eyes on his beloved pet. Lost his cool? Yoyo never lost his cool. It was who he was. What defined him. Yoyo. The loudmouth. Short, but packed a punch. Quick to the chase and tongue sharp as tacks. He couldn't afford to lose his cool. Not with anyone. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and, eyes closed at first, he crunched in his neck, taking a slight ever so tiny peek behind him to make sure it was okay. Rhyth's arms were crossed, a small smile tweaked along her face before scooping up Potts, giving the pup a nuzzle and looking quite cozy in her new outfit. She nodded down at the teen's makeshift bed for the night, dismissing him from his seclusion. "Did too." she bantered quietly, the smug smile hidden against the pup's fur. All forms of hilarity were wiped from the young man's face, quite sore with himself for having shown any form of weakness. He had let himself down...well, it was late, and he was off duty anyhow. This could pass. His hand ran over his prickled hair, curled and spiky without its daily slather of gel and hour of capping, a small sigh escaping him. With a few more affectionate pats, the girl set the dog down gently on a pillow, her gratitude for her notice of presence when she needed it most, "...It was cute." she added softly, judging her setting for the night.

The young Jap arched a brow with a curious smile, settling down next to Potts while Rhyth tucked herself away as best she could on his sloppily decorated bed. How one could feel comfortable on a half naked mattress she'd never know. She did her best to stretch out the sheets as best she could, turning on her belly to tug her arms underneath the pillow, curling her chin into the puff for comfort. Her back paralyzed her with a set amount of chills, left arm frozen where it was. "...Yoyo?" she called out, teeth clenched in disgust, "W-What is this wet patch?"

"My gift to you. Night, Rhyth." he dismissed, an underlying chuckle masked by his blown kiss, pulling a thin blanket over his ear. She kept her glare on him until his breathing was even, watching the small bulldog mix circle and circle until his decided spot was chosen, tucking his back into his master's. His eyes fluttered when he gazed up at her, each lift more difficult than the last, paws tucked neatly under his muzzle. Rhyth smiled whole heartedly at the young animal...her affinity for such creatures was beyond that of a typical teen...it was one of the few things she had in common with the troublemaker beside him. Their gang fought for freedom...expression...rights...territory...hardly anyone paid mind to the creatures that had owned this land years previous. Such helpless things they were in comparison to what a human could do to them...some heartless beast...a horrid tyrant. Her arms flopped over the pillow, hugging it tight. She hadn't realized how dark Yoyo's room was in all the excitement. Her eyes shifted towards his double paned windows, a giant thick violet curtain draped over both slots. Sunshine wouldn't be reaching them any time soon...nor would any city lights. She assumed the boy enjoyed his darkness. He also slept with his closet open...a dark pit dove in her stomach. The girl turned over. He kept his walls bare, interestingly enough. She would've thought he would've painted or posted something by now.

Blank white, except for the few pieces of furniture pushed against them, bland as a cell. Her eyes jumped from his messy closet to his broken down desk, handles missing and leg cracked in, a metal pole he had inserted himself hoisting it up on its balance, the metal folding chair supporting her wet clothing and the beat up recliner he had shoved into the opposite corner, mere inches from his face. Why hadn't he slept on that? She shook her head. The poor girl needed some sleep. Her mind was racing again. Pulling the fleece over her, she gathered in the warmth, staring at the shadowy white wall, painted with nothing more than dark moving figures, constantly moving in and out of focus. No tiny lights in here. Just breathing. Someone else in the room. She was fine. Her brows lined evenly as the crack above jumped her nerves. "_Sleep...everything will be back to normal in the morning. Back to my room...I'll need my energy...I have a lot of cleanup to do..._" Closing her eyes, the skater nestled her face in a handful of blanket, hoping the gentle material would bring her comfort, but instead...it dropped her stomach further.

It smelled like Yoyo.

Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, swallowing away any awkward taste that had gathered. Well, big deal. Of course it would smell like him. This _was_ his bed after all. His room. She was simply here for the night. He was a good friend. Given her the entire bed, not that she would have accepted _otherwise_. All for her. No hard floors here...But did it have to _smell_ like him?

She shifted once again.

Her crystal blues fell on the boy rolled onto his back, his right arm folded over his face, mouth cocked open in dry heavy breathing, a river of saliva dangling down his cheek. "_How attractive,_" she thought grimly, curling in more, "_He couldn't get any more fetching._" Pressing her shoulder hard into the mattress, Rhyth murmured quietly, drawing circles in the cloth with her finger. It disappointed her how much sarcasm was lacking from that thought...why hadn't her mind processed that comment correctly?

Sarcasm she could do...she was quite sure of it...as well as good old fashioned cheer.

But not towards him.

She blamed their friendship...their bond.

Even with his big mouthed jokes and side winding pranks...high pitched giggles and forward approach on everything...

Her nose scrunched for a minute as he mumbled something and turned over, facing her as his arm groped around sleepily until it nabbed an armful of dog into his chest, slow air escaping him until he was comfortable. Potts merely kicked out his back legs in subconscious response. Her eyes outlined every curve of his face...every detail...from the shadow green wisps of hair to his semi chapped lips...the contrast of how peaceful he was now...to the energy hound he would be later. A small smile curled on her lips before she could realize it, reprimanding herself immediately for her sin. She nearly missed his shy approach. How quiet and awkward he was around her, so unsure of himself, and of her, and of his reputation. The smallest smiles she knew were for her...the occasional wink before hiding behind those angular shades...the silent enthusiasm when they were paired together for missions. It was a window he would timidly open only for her, the SOS of emotions...the curiosity and hope that maybe, just maybe, she'd pay him mind because, well...he certainly minded her. And he needn't say a word.

And then Jazz noticed.

She questioned Boogie who hadn't the slightest...but thought it endearing...and Garam had overheard who passed it on to Combo, who chuckled it over with Beat who notified Corn...it came up during a beer with Soda and Clutch who high fived and fast balled it over Yoyo's way before Cube and Gum could discuss it discretely with Rhyth in tow.

His expression wasn't so much mortification as it was confusion. Had _everyone_ found him out? His ears dusted a vague pink as Beat and Clutch mobbed him daily, ignoring them with a plastic smile and high pitched chuckle. His patience eventually wore thin as each tease grew more and more public and he soon debated his juggling options. Finally, he figured out the answer. He'd give the gang what they wanted, as always. The grin. The laugh. The snarky personality that hadn't changed since day one. All aimed at her. Full frontal approach...just like he had done when he went missing. And the purity of his rare honesty diminished with each compliment he gave her, each one more zealous than the next. They were friends...couldn't he see that? She accepted him for who he was, not what he could do. He didn't need to perform for her. To be at his best one hundred percent. His best _was_ his worst...not that she hated or disliked the present Yoyo...she simply missed the honesty. But all she could do was bark back...bait taken and show for all.

Releasing a pent up sigh, Rhyth felt the blush creep along her shoulders, brows furrowed a bit. He was smothering her. Unintentionally, of course. He was under her...and on top of her...supporting her head and wrapping her all around. He was gripping every part of her, rubbing himself against her, filling her mind with yoyoing thoughts. It wasn't fair. Maybe it was in her mind...his scent couldn't _possibly_ be everywhere. Sitting up for a moment, the young woman rubbed her eyes and curled her arms around her propped knees, peering down at the sleeping teen. How could he be so peaceful with all that racket outside? How could he easily sleep his life away like everyone else while she pondered on his bed, unable to get him out of her head? How dare he fill her mind with _relentless_ thoughts and yearning emotions. Why had she come to him?

She stopped her scrambling, attention focused on that one question...

Her lashes gently kissed against her cheeks, wrapping her shoulders around with the fleece blanket, toes tickling against the floor before finally pressing down firmly, gently resting her rear on one of the floored pillows. Her back pressed against the bed lazily, resting her neck back for a moment in thought, pulling the blanket over her head in security. She didn't like that open closet. Never did. Never would. Her eyes darted down as she felt something slick pass over her fingers, noting Potts was sniffing the new presence, his tiny tail thumping against Yoyo's gut, unnoticed. Gently she ran her hand over the dog's body, aware of the boy's grip on him as she scratched around his arm, offering the adoring pup a gentle smile. He whined at the snap of thunder growling down at them from above, digging his body further into Yoyo's clutch. The blue head sat in silence, pulling the blanket tighter into a cradle.

"...Rhyth?..."

At the sound they both jumped, she for voice and he for proximity. Releasing the dog with a slow rub, the green haired Jap yawned heavily, cracking his jaw in the process. He squinted wearily into the darkness, trying to focus on her outline, "...W-What's wrong?" he whispered, flicking away hair from his eyes, shuffling his body into an attempted prop. His arm shakily held up his head, strumming his fingers against the floor. "Don't tell me my bed isn't good enough, now." he smiled tiredly, and she shook her head softly, twirling some of the blanket within her fingers. Sniffing along the floor, Potts tucked his head into the curtain provided for him, popping his head into Rhyth's grip eagerly, leaping into her lap as he growled weakly at the skies outside. Poor little guy. He just couldn't stand rainstorms. They scared him something fierce. He sat rigidly, digging his paws into the soft plush of her sweats, neck snapping to each rumble, a small whistle breaking from his throat every so often. Her soothing scratches calmed him a bit, and he leaned against her chest, muscles quivering in her grip. The sight nearly set Yoyo back to sleep, his head dropping ever so slowly as it fought against gravity, jumping as soon as his face grazed his cool pillow, feeling the slime along his face rub away. Pinching at the collar of his tee, the boy wiped away the mess with a slight groan, keeping his nose capped with the cloth. His eyes closed once again, hand scratching along the exposed skin his shirt now failed to cover.

"...Need a cuddle buddy?" he murmured, cold silence answering him. His eyes remained closed as her brows furrowed, curling herself once more within the blanket's embrace. The boy's hand patted around next to him, giving up after the fourth attempt, placing his hand back on his belly, "...You can...take Potts up...with you..." A small yawn, chest rising. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind...he likes...being noticed..."

Rhyth rested her chin against the pup's head, taking in a deep breath. In it, she could smell the boy himself, the master's fondness, the canine's loyalty. She watched as Potts listened attentively, ears perking at the sound of his name as if expecting an order to be taken out, a certain purpose to be proved. The love between the two of them was synonymous, and the amount of attention each one demanded of her..nearly equal. She just couldn't get away. Her chuckle muffled behind the pup's ear, "Like you?"

The teen drew up a weary smile, slowly morphing his lips into a pout. Like him? What was she talking about? Rubbing along his eyes, the boy mustered up all his energy to crack open his lids, arching a brow at his nightly visitor, "...What exactly you tryin' to say, yo? I don't try hard enough?" Her laugh merely confused him, her hands firmly holding Potts down as his excitement rose, desperately trying to lick her chin. If Yoyo wasn't even trying to be noticed, she could only imagine him when he _wanted_ the attention. For as far as she had known him, the boy had been nothing _but_ the show off of the gang, eager to be the loudest, determined to not be forgotten. He believed he deserved his rightful place in the GGs, younger, but quite experienced and completely faithful. No one had ever debated the subject; however, she sensed he assumed they all secretly did...and for that, proving himself was that much harder. Self conflicts...

Her chipped blue nails scruffed along the pup's neck, glancing off towards the pillow next to her, unaware that she had been oddly stared at the entire time. It was only when she felt his poke against her hidden knee did she acknowledge the boy's presence, almost...surprised he was where he had been the entire time. "What's up with the caped crusader look? Didn't know you were into role playing." he joked wearily, dodging quickly enough to escape the hand flying at him. Too close that time. He'd lose an eye one of these days. Shoving her arm back into its safety zone, Rhyth snorted in annoyance, hugging the pup close, "You just can't control yourself, can you?" Flipping over to face her, Yoyo wrapped himself up, pressing his head against the bottom of the recliner shoved in the corner. "Who said that statement was in any way, shape, or form sexual?"

Rhyth grumbled under her breath, resting her lips against Potts' head. The boy did have a point, but she knew better than to let him slide by. Especially within the boundaries of his own domain. His face poked out from under the blankets piling over him, pinning his arms underneath, "See? That was all you. Can't say we don't _all_ fall to pervy tendencies." Rhyth's brows lowered darkly. "...But I like the way you think." he grinned, tucking quick into the huddle like a turtle alerted to danger, closing his eyes with each pillow whack. After the seventh or eighth wallop, the blue head exhaled heavily, leaving the hefty pillow plopped against the boy's hidden body, watching as it shifted with his shoulders, most likely from silent laughter. "You must get some sick kick out of violent rejections, huh? There some twisted masochist locked away in your subconscious, Yoyo? Because I think you actually _like_ getting on my nerves!" she pouted, slamming the pillow once more. Under the landfill of cloth, the teen crossed his arms underneath his chin, a small hidden smile curling across his lips. He was quite proud of his hidden position, obviously before her, but she couldn't directly see him at all. Not his eyes, not his smile, nor the strawberry blush creeping over his cheeks, spread as far as his ears and likely down his neck. His actions and words held no secrets about his thoughts of the young woman; however, it seemed to do the best cover up of the marshmallow gooeyness that oozed around his body whenever her attention was directed at him...no matter what form it was in. It was a feeling he hadn't ever quite felt before...nor wished to share with anyone. He had nearly slipped up before, but not again. Thankful was the word for the blanket shielding him now. Tucking his head between his arms, the sixteen year old sighed halfheartedly, voice barely more than a smiling whisper, "More than you'll ever know."

He felt a hard rap against his skull, smirking at the girl's impatience. She was so quick to pull emotion from...barely needed a reason to act on a whim. "What was that?" she grumbled, tugging at the blanket. Fists curled with enough to still cover his face, the teen peeked out from under the mess, a small smile hiding within the pillow that had flopped down before him. He rested his chin on it, the rest of him capped safely away as evenly as Rhyth, "I said," he grunted cheerily, "Why were you starin' at me in my sleep, yo?" The young woman's cheeks flushed for a moment, curling back into herself as she kept occupied with the small dog. He didn't mind at all, tail wagging and ears perked; however, he could sense a feeling of discomfort in the poor girl, and felt it his duty to understand why. Pressing a paw to her shoulder, the pup sniffed along her face, most interested in her hair, giving a lick to her ear before dropping back down in her lap. His thick tongue ran over his nose as she pressed her lips to his head, offering the puppy a kiss for his efforts. "Hey, Potts, you think she's warmin' up to me, yet?" came a muffled chuckle from back under the blankets. The pup's tail wagged warmly at his master's call, sniffing around for his scent. Her brow rose for a moment, a slight smirk marking, "Maybe if you were warm to begin with."

An arm jetted out from the pile, grabbing at the lump she assumed to be his own head, squeezing the material encasing it, "Geez, Rhyth. Two for two on my emotions. I had you all wrong." the green head whimpered, peering out with eyes light enough to fill the entire room, "but before I banish you from my kingdom, the cat would like to be killed. You never answered." Her knees pulled up before her as Potts lept off, poking his muzzle around for a more comfortable location. How to answer that one? Well, she could most certainly lie...but...would Yoyo know? He _was_ the king of silver tongues...to bull shit a bull shitter? Was it possible? What was the truth? That she couldn't sleep in this suffocating room of sweltering and staggering Yoyo? That she hated the pure dark which he seemed to love and couldn't stand an open closet in the middle of the night? That his very presence unnerved her and made her want to strangle him for being the sole reason she _couldn't_ clear her thoughts?

"W-Well I...uhm..."

"_Yes?_"

Why was he so damn persistent with that stupid anticipating smile? He had been born to taunt...

"I was looking at Potts, dummy." she blurted with an inwardly relieving sigh, for it had been a true statement, and a way to avoid what could have been said. The dog gave a weak bark, snuggling back into his swaddle to be left alone; however, Yoyo attacked the poor pup, yanking him from his sleepy world to swing him mid air above him like a small child, shoving his nose against its, "Dear lads, this is where the story takes twist, for you see, the fair maiden chose the _dog_ over the handsome young hero before her very eyes. That, my good fellows, is what you call a tragic tale." he narrated, voice quite a bit deeper than Rhyth had ever heard belt from the boy. Potts swam his paws in the air sleepily, wondering, if at all, would any sleeping partake that night. And as hard as Rhyth forced herself back, she couldn't help but let her laugh break through, covering her face because she refused to give the boy the satisfaction. His face broke into a massive grin, his trophy won. "So the girl has a funny bone, _after_ all." he teased, wiggling the pup before setting him gently down beside him. He watched as she hung her head with the rest of her giggles, avoiding any eye contact that could possibly engage further banter on his part. How could she have lost so easily? One little statement...all to pieces. For shame.

She tucked her feet into the rather large pants, warming them slightly as she ignored the pain in her neck. Her eyes evaded to their furthest extent, devoid of any path they could possibly meet up with his. But she did keep the warm smile the laughter had left behind. "You're such a dork." the young woman whispered soundly, stretching her arms out to cover her toes, knees blocking her view of him. Perhaps if she lost sight of him...

Tugging his arm out from the quilts, the green haired juvie ran his palm along the bully's belly, softly smiling at the dog's comfort reacted twitches. If anyone showed him their gratitude for his affections, it was that little guy. And in return, the pup kept secrets he could never share even if he tried, from the boy's oddest habits to his deepest feelings...There was nothing the dog didn't know...and he loved him all the same. His eyes lazily opened for a moment, gazing deeply into his master's hazels with such fondness...he only wished one could comfort the boy as well as he. The pup's head tilted, curled into a mass of plush, but was still able to see the kind female hunched over her knees, quietly playing with her toes. Surely the two must be on more than friendly terms...the youngest had offered to share his living quarters with her...something he had only done on one occasion...Perhaps, this was his mate. They seemed to quarrel over territory and air, snipping and barking, tricking and clawing...But when it came to fondness and loyalty, he could smell the dedication wafting from them. The pure excitement his master did his best to overshadow, the uncertain nerves the female tucked away. However so, both humans were more than considerate enough of him and welcomed him into their family with open arms. And yet...the more they fought...the more affection he won. Humans were an odd species.

"You know...I'd suggest some warm milk or somethin'...but considering our kitchen is probably halfway to Hikage by now..." the teen's voice muttered, propping up his head lazily. Rhyth sighed, pressing her forehead against her arms before shaking it loosely, curling in her fingers. She hadn't meant to wake him...he was losing sleep on her behalf. But perhaps it was better this way. At least now she didn't have to deal with the torment of mindless babble recently haunting her. She gently lifted her head, listening to the small hum coming from the boy, tucked away within the blankets and pillows he had buried himself in. "Hello...Allison...I wanna hold your hand...I haven't been the same man..." She rested her cheek along her arm, listening with a small smile at the shortest GG's efforts to pass the time. It was quite rare when Yoyo felt comfortable enough to put anything to tune, and for anyone to be able to catch a whisper of it was truly a miracle indeed. It was a sound all to itself...not a category could explain the range his voice managed to pull off...not squeaky, nor bass tone...soft and delicate...gentle enough to clear the weather (if it could stand being cleared), but strong enough to be heard over the thunder clashing above. But singing wasn't a Yoyo thing to do. Rhyth doubted anyone but she and Potts knew of his little secret, and she was quite sure he intended it to be that way. Only few times had he ever bothered to belt a tune in her presence...and most likely because it never failed to bring a smile to her face when all else did.

He stopped for a moment, peering out of the little cave the blankets seemed to create around his face to gaze up at her curiously with a small sniff, "Not doin' it for you? Hmm..." Rhyth arched a brow, wondering how dark the room must be for him not to notice.

"How about a lullaby?" he offered, poking a hand out to rub his chin in thought. The teenaged girl wrapped her arms around her crunched form, burying most of her face, but eyes free to express her softened gratitude, "You'd sing me a lullaby?"

Rolling on his belly, Yoyo flipped the covers off his head, pulling a pillow underneath his chest for support with a shy smile, "I'd journey to the west if you asked." Such persistence this boy had. Her foot lifted up and out as she rocked him a playful kick, her smile and eager eyes waiting for something interesting to be sung specifically for her. Even if she knew a song would hardly lull her to sleep, it was still a sweet notion for her friend to offer...and quite a rare one, in fact. What was there to lose? Shrugging his shoulders, the green haired boy chuckled to himself, scratching along his messy hair. "Well...I kinda only know one. Sort of. So, don't laugh. I learned it a really long time ago...it's all memory based now." he rattled on, unaware of how nervously awkward he sounded. Then slowly, he reached out his arm, palm up and fingers wiggling. "I'll need your hand." he asked softly, a small smile hidden within the shadows as Rhyth cautiously...very cautiously trusted to rest her hand within his.

It was quiet for a moment, the rain patting against the pane with a hush, and she nearly wondered if she had simply been purposefully mislead, pouting and about ready to snatch her hand back, when the words finally came to him, eyes focused on the floor of all places. "How beautiful and lovely, this tiny hand could be; how flawless, how perfect, for one and all to see. A feather of the angels, a pearl of the sea, the heirloom of the riches, the heart's own golden key. How glorious and dainty, how beautiful and lovely, how marvelous and stunning, this tiny hand could be..." He bit down on his lip before squinting for a moment, finally gazing up at Rhyth who had the smallest of blushes, carefully hidden by the darkness, "...yeah, something along those lines." he chuckled quietly, quite sure there was more he had missed, but for the life of him couldn't remember. Either way, she looked more entertained than sleepy, eyes wide and...was that...happiness? No. Couldn't be. He only brought her annoying disappointment and was merely a placeholder for a better guy; he was, if anything, positive of that. But he couldn't help but question the cheer sparkling within those light sapphires...

His hand lowered hers closer to him, fingers slightly curled and merely centimeters away from his lips before she whipped it back into her grasp, all lights burst in seconds flat. Her cheeks puffed up as her eyes demanded an explanation...one he couldn't yet figure out for himself. Lowering his head, the teen smiled weakly, "Was worth a shot." Rhyth lowered her hands beside her, knuckles resting along the fuzzy fleece draped around her shoulders. _Now_ she truly wished she hadn't disturbed his slumber...this heartbeat in her stomach wasn't going to disappear any time soon. What made him think he could goof around with such things? How dare he be clueless of his own actions. Singing to her...so sincere...so tame and tranquil...what had possessed him in the lightest of ways? Or was she simply being fooled...finally tripping over his tactful plans...a pawn ready to finally be checked? A hand ran through her short hair, buried within the azure locks with a heavy chest. Maybe...maybe she was just over thinking everything because she was tired. And annoyed with herself. And annoyed with him because she was annoyed with herself. A sigh flew from her lips, weary and limp. It wasn't his fault...he was just being...Yoyo. And he had offered her more than enough on her behalf. Her eyes gently lifted, hooking onto his, realizing the worry filling him up. His smile was missing, replaced with a ragged motionless moue, cheeks sullen and swollen. It drove a chilly spike through her chest down to her arms, fingers twitching with every short breath he exhaled. Her brows curved softly, resting her chin against her shoulder when he whispered softly, "Sorry...guess you're kinda tired of all that already."

It remained quiet, only shuffling of quilts and sheets scratching the air, the occasional rumble the clouds had to offer. The room seemed...colder...than before...Rhyth tugged the blankets close, but felt no warmth. The awkward tension only grew as time passed, and even Potts dug his body under a pillow to avoid it. The boy's body lifted slowly, and all the material he had been swimming in slumped to his lap, rotating his neck in a short stretch from the discomfort he had been in. His fingers pinched along his nose, sucking in a short amount of air before massaging along his eyes, propping up his head within his hands. He couldn't very well fall asleep before she did, but Yoyo was finding that harder and harder to do as the clock ticked near four o'clock, an hour he was barely awake by in the afternoon. He could feel his brain cells shutting down on him, and the vision of Rhyth was growing fainter by the minute, clearing up with each tightened blink. His game was off if anything, and the poor girl was suffering from it. What was he thinking?

"Well," he finally sighed, a small yawn escaping him, "I guess I'm all out of ideas. Not exactly at my best here..." the boy shrugged, rubbing along his shoulder. Defeat. Nothing something the young rudie was used to doing, but in the state he was currently in, he was willing for any easy way out and could only hope Rhyth was willing to forgive him. Eventually. Rhyth's shoulders sagged a bit as she leaned back against the metallic grate holding up his mattress, feeling the icy cool of the metal through the thin layer she borrowed. "It's not your fault." she smiled softly, looking as guilty as sin with the face of an angel, "I just can't...I...Its..." The words fumbled in her mouth, unable to look him in the eye and specifically blame her sleep loss on the very boy before her. She couldn't even imagine the amount of awkward silence that would pass...or the grandeur of jokes that would be hurled her way. Not now. Please not now. But she felt her cheeks burn as the thought of crawling back onto his bed entered her mind, his unenthusiastic demeanor directly in front of her making it all the worse. Everywhere. He was everywhere.

His eyes lifted curiously as the thunder clapped roughly above, slowly arching a brow as they fell back on her fumbling with the covers once more. "You're...not afraid of the noise...right?" he asked quietly, watching her face carefully for any secret emotion that might be given away, but she shook her head calmly with a light giggle, "No...but I don't think Potts is on the same boat as us." The boy tilted his head, scouting for his small friend, but to no avail. The young pup had hid himself well. Only when his whistling whimper broke through did Yoyo lift the pillow, finding the poor animal curled within himself, body trembling as his tongue continuously ran over his nose in nervous habit. The teen's gut twisted to see his friend in such a way, gently coaxing him out and into his lap, capping the pup within his baggy tee. The dog swam around between the layer of cloth and the boy's skin, sniffing every inch of his chest, up into his arm pit (which caused some unexpected giggling), down along his ribs then back up through his neck, poking his snout out through the neck hole to give his master a quick lick along his chin, disappearing back into the cave. He paced and circled until he wore himself out, trusting the boy's firm rubs along his back, snuggling himself against the teen's gut. Yoyo smirked at the final resting place of the bully, glancing up at meet Rhyth's amused smile with a small chuckle. "Little guy wears himself out every rain storm. Can't handle it...I can only imagine what it would've been like if I wasn't here for him..." he trailed off, smile dripping away with the thought of Combo's patience. The arguments they got into over Potts...they weren't even fair at times.

Stretching out her legs, the young woman thought the same concerning her situation. What if Yoyo hadn't been here for her during this unpleasant of disasters? Or ever for every complaint he had patiently listened upon, his whines minimal to joking standards when subjects were serious and her fears were cold? What would she had done then? Her eyes held onto the back of her hands, trailing the veins lumping out as she smoothed out her grip...a rather detestable feature when it came to her personal tastes, but Yoyo had promised her they were the softest and smoothest hands he had ever held...when he had cupped them without permission, of course. But those were lies...for surely he had held Jazz's hands during a round of Ball Hog when he lifted her up after her slam in with a sharp turn (much thanks to an Immortal goon), and even Gum's when she teased he was far too _cool_ to know a simple game like numbers (a decent surprise for her that he did and was able to keep up with her rapidly gaining speed after each count). As much as she lotioned and massaged, Rhyth knew her hands would never meet up to the dainty expectations she had for them, much thanks to her genetics...and there was hardly a thing she could do about that. She simply had to make do, glove, and pretend, and ignore Yoyo's compliments when she knew they were further than the truth. But of the only lullaby he had to know...

"We ought to get you to sleep before sunrise you know. Gotta make up some story about you ending up here before everyone else does." he yawned with an airy laugh, leaning down on his side as he carefully shifted the sleepy Potts in his grip, but Rhyth's expression was far from amused. Her lips popped open in horror as her eyes grew fearfully, realizing as if for the very first time her current state within the boy's room. She clumsily gathered herself to her feet, running her hands through her hair, all sense of comfort obliterated from her soul. The blankets dropped in a thump, catching Yoyo's attention, and concern, "Rhyth?"

"O-Oh my God, I didn't even think of that! I-I mean, what could I say? They'd all assume-...Th-They'd question why didn't I just go to one of the girls or wake Corn? They'd...th-they'd...This is so ridiculous, what is _wrong_ with me? Of course, they'd all think...I-I mean even I'd think-" the blue head rambled, pacing back and forth among the swamp of blankets, hands speaking rapid sign language Yoyo's didn't even know existed. He nearly crushed the poor pup snuggling inside his shirt as he haphazardly clambered across the sleeping area, slamming his back against the door just as Rhyth reached for the knob. Arms braced out to hold his balance (as one foot was losing circulation from the wrap it had on him), the shorter teen caught his breath as Potts finally plopped out, snorting in annoyance. "Where the hell do you think you're _goin_'?" he huffed hurriedly, brows firmly alined, straightening out his back. Mind blank for a split moment, Rhyth shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself, "I-I-"

"Did you happen to forget it's _pourin_' out?"

"W-"

"And your room is flooded?"

"I-"

"And you don't even have an umbrella."

The girl's face flushed darkly for her lack of planning, crouching down while she ran her hands into her hair, resting along her neck with a stressful sigh. This was exactly how she wound up here. Quick thinking, messy thoughts, a leap of faith, and a run out the door. Where was her common sense? This was her safe haven. She had come here to stay out of the rain...running back into it had not been part of the plan. Lifting her head ever so slightly, her eyes matched with Yoyo's who had slunk down before her, a small smile curved along his cheeks, "C'mon, yo. Where were you gunna bunk out? The tub?" The thought crossed the girl's mind with a faint ray of potential. It was possible...the slab above provided cover...not very warm though. "Maybe." she answered quietly, returning the tender joke. Rolling his hazels, the green haired GG leaned right and dug through a pile of clothing, pulling out a ragged umbrella, "Sheesh, Rhyth, if you want the room all to yourself, I'll just go. The tub is comfier anyway." He pouted with a huff as if truly considering the idea, unsnapping the binding hook.

Her hand lightly trailed his before gripping the tool, placing it gently on the pile, eyes falling to the floor between them and hands curling over her knees, "Please don't...it's a stupid idea..." The chuckle he released warmed her a bit, forcing her to smile sparingly so, "I'm glad we both think so."

She rocked back on her rear, listening to the slapping of the pavement, quiet, firm, hard. Lately the weather had been taking a drop in the temperature, dipping as low as crisp fifties in the middle of the night, thick wads of rain water like a broken shower scattering throughout the city of Tokyo-To. A few hours in that would leave any bystander with a hefty cold if not a potential flu victim...the virus was beginning to pass around, and she'd fancy no part of that, thank you very much. Her fingers tugged at one of the pocket sleeves curled out from the Velcro, ashamed of her near leap bent completely on racing emotions.

"Don't worry about explaining anything; I was just jokin' around, Rhyth. Besides...it's not like you _actually_ like me."

Her dark sapphires popped, snapping up to his weary chuckled grin, his own eyes a bit dim in light. But they winced in odd curiosity, bit by bit, as he noticed the awkward stare she was giving him, and the harsh blush filling up her face, strangely noticeable even in the sullen darkness they were cloaked in. She didn't reply, dropping her gaze uncomfortably so over her shoulder, attention stolen by Potts who had begun to dig away into the carpet. Running a palm over his shoulder, Yoyo cleared his throat, stretching as far as his legs would allow him and crossed around the girl's body, "No big deal. Just tell 'em the truth," he suggested, hoisting her up through her arms. Rhyth allowed herself to be led back to the mattress, sitting at the very edge before he settled down himself, clearing everything back into a decent sleeping area. His arms crossed behind his head as Potts climbed up top his gut, nuzzling his body comfortably against the boy. Pulling the blanket up from the floor, Rhyth tugged it around herself, shutting her eyes tight, wishing the burn would subside. There was no way on earth he hadn't seen that. She could just die. What was wrong with her? Why had that statement rumbled her nerves as if she had been personally cuffed by Hayashi himself? Tightened her throat like an allergic reaction? Exploded her face like a paintball shot hit directly dead on? That answer should have been simple...there was an understanding between them, wasn't there?

...W-Wasn't there?

Her breathing was her only focus, able to hear a quick snap of blankets whipping out before the boy below cocooned himself and his dog within the layers, taking a deep breath as she prayed the subject was done with. She'd knock herself out before she sat up again to just _think about things_. The green haired teen yawned sloppily, shifting around this way and that until decidedly comfortable, curling an arm around the pup making bed of him. His fingers curved around the pup's skull, giving it a gentle massage before placing a thin sheet on top of his snuggled body, tucking him in ever so tenderly. Simply watching the pup sleep put him at ease, and made everything better for the most part, even the harsh truths of reality. A worry over Rhyth's reputation had never bothered to cross his mind...and why should it? The gang knew she saw him as nothing more than a hyper, hardheaded, ragtag little brother...its how they all saw him...so...why get so riled up over it? Their friendship was a good as platonic...he was quite sure Potts received more affectionate gestures from him than Rhyth had ever permitted him to make. It wasn't that he was completely incompetent as a functioning bachelor or anything of the sort; in fact, he thought himself quite a decent grab...loyal...gentle...adoring...all of the above and more. But life dealt the cards, and unfortunately the world was filled with higher hands than the lowly ace that represented him.

Beat, for example. Short tempered, occasionally grouchy, impatient Beat. Yoyo couldn't ask for a better buddy than he, equally as trustworthy and dependable, however, twice as smooth and four times as slender than Yoyo would ever be. Alone, he was a warrior. Grouped...simply a shadow. The proof of potentially a greater catch. It wasn't pretty. It hardly did much for his value. But he had come to accept it, through and through. Let it be known he hadn't gone down without a fight. No, his mouth was always loudest. But it hardly whispered any of these thoughts.

His fingers curled a fold of the blanket back over Potts, allowing him cooler air than the stuffy suffocation he was going to get swaddled up, "I'm not exactly your type, anyway." he chuckled lightly, glad it was dark enough for cover. What was there to really smile about? Patting around for a spare pillow, Yoyo dragged it over his face, closing his eyes for his long deserved sleep. Perhaps now he could finally drift off into that warm and welcoming world of darkness much deprived from him that night. Taking in a heavy yawn, Yoyo relaxed himself, feeling the weight of Potts' body sink into his belly, firm, but soft...the sounds weaving in and out of focus...black the only true color...

His eyes opened, greeting only darkness as his mask, but the rock in his stomach made all the difference. It had been small...tiny...weak...but just strong enough. Not a figment...not his own thoughts...it had come from her, and completely out of the blue.

"...What if...you were?"

Her eyes squeezed shut, cursing an unlimited supply over and over at the only one she could. Why? Why had she opened her mouth? What had possessed her? What could have come over her for her lips to part their ways and voice out such a question without her conscious permission? For them to account for the sickening spiral swirling within her stomach, breaking her into the coldest of sweats and jittery limbs?

"...What?"

His voice was dry, and from the awkward swallow, she could tell no matter how many times he tried, the saliva that didn't currently exist would continue to trick him into raspy silence. She was thankful he couldn't see her up on the bed, but had he checked, she wouldn't have seen him either way. Both hands clasped against her eyes, bottom lip trembling in fear over what she had done. How to back away? To back out? To simply get some sleep? She could feel the blistering burn scorching her ears, flaming her neck, scathing her cheeks so shamefully so...

"H-Hypothetically..." she managed to whisper, feeling quite pathetic indeed. She had pulled that card...It did nothing for her embarrassment.

"...Well..." she listened, chest tightening ever so painfully, "...Hypothetically...or realistically..." he paused for a moment, gathering his true thoughts,

"It wouldn't work out."

Her head slightly lifted from its buried prison, glancing down at his pillow muffled face; he hadn't bothered to remove it. But his body spoke more than his words did, arm hanging limply on the pillow, the other drifted off to the side, Potts left abandoned. Crossing her arms before her, Rhyth rested her chin within the nook, gazing down at him spiritlessly. It wasn't an answer she had been expecting. What happened to that undying spark of flirtatious energy? At least Yoyo's playful tease would have made more sense to her than this...Perhaps would have even given her something to prop herself on in order to save herself from herself...a quick retaliation and a brushed off joke. His hand wearily waved around, moving the pillow to free his mouth, all traces of grin void, "'Sides...most girls like their guys taller anyway."

Rhyth tugged her fleece closer around her, brows resting sadly atop her beaten eyes, "...Why should that matter?" she asked quietly, face at the edge of the mattress peering over. She watched as his shoulders shrugged with drained energy, nodding the pillow away from his eyes. He offered her a failing smile, tucking the pillow close. "Couldn't tell you...I'm not a chick."

Rhyth's brows furrowed, grip on the bedding tight, "Well, maybe most girls _do_ like their guys taller. But it doesn't hold a basis for the rest of you..."

"A basis," he gave a hollow laugh, rubbing along his eyes, "No, Rhyth. That is my basis. Second best. Always was. The filler for the bigger piece of the pie. That's why it wouldn't work out." the boy breathed, pulling the pillow back over, "I'm _not_ the best pick, so why settle for me?" His hand slowly rested on the lump of Potts sleeping soundly away. His only sense of comfort from the time he had snuck the pup in. "There's totally someone out there for you; you know, the _right_ match?...I'm just teasin' you 'till you find him...You know that...Hypothetically."

Clutching the pillow close to her cheek, Rhyth tucked her face in durably, a small sigh escaping her. Her light sapphires trailed his shape out in the dark, tenderly nipping at her bottom lip. Truth. It didn't sound...as inspiring...or illuminating...when it was coming out of him. His voice held no tune...flat and tone deaf...his limbs lanky and useless...the air stale and musty. He had lost the ability to talk about good things in a way that left the heart soaring...only the grim, harsh truth. It was perhaps the reason he had turned to lying in the first place. Lies made life...so much better.

Rhyth lifted her shoulders slightly, hugging the material tight. She had never realized how low her friend's esteem was...to try and try and never win...yet he managed that wide grin and cheerful demeanor with no glitches to this date. Every tease killed him. Every taunt, a wave good bye. She closed her eyes for a moment, teeth clenched...and then she softly smiled.

"...Good thing we don't live in a hypothetical world."

Breathing into the pillow masking him, Yoyo shifted slightly, "...Figuratively."

"...Literally."

He slowly lifted the cushion blocking his view, arching a slight brow visible from the mop that was pushed back off his face. She was peeking out over the edge, her head wrapped with a small hood of blanket, her mouth pressed against the mattress, eyes wide and curious. The teen shook his head, a cramped chuckle lifting from him before setting the pillow back into place, "Yeah...and just what would you do with _me_?" Curling her fingers along the bend, Rhyth pressed her cheek atop her fingers, a tiny smile breaking through, eyes watching him gingerly. One pointer felt along the knitted brim, playing with the hardened fringe in thought, "...I could think of a few things..."

She heard him swallow a bit of air, popping in his chest before his mouth wiggled in attempts to keep his ribs from cracking. A sharp wheeze escaped, finally falling into what she believed was a laugh, or a very low pitched hack. It gnarled from the very depth of his chest, hand shoving under the pillow to either clean his eyes or pinch his nose, neither of which she actually witnessed, but he did lift the material once more to greet her, eyes a bit lighter than they had been previously. "Isn't that my line?" he snorted, a weary smile curling along his cheeks and she giggled lightly to herself, lifting her neck a bit.

"Oh no...I've hung around you too long. You're starting to rub off on me." she gasped in a whispered tease, appreciating the fact that he was no longer swimming in melancholy misery. It brought her back into a sane world...where the possibility of reality was that much more comforting. He didn't do well without his massive grin lighting her way...She didn't do well. Her brow rose curiously in contemplation, poking her cheek as she softly chewed the inside, "...What are you going to do about it?" the young woman queried, a mysterious smirk gathering around, propping her head up within her hands. Her eyes held a playful taunt, welcoming Yoyo back when he finally glanced up at her, albeit a score confused. But he knew that look. Especially on her.

The cheerful trail on him wearily diminished, realizing the longer he gazed at her, the more powerful her eyes became, head tilting ever so slightly. This wasn't part of the plan. Rubbing his fingers into his messy hair, the teen rolled onto his belly, Potts sliding off in an unconscious thud. His head dug under the sheets, turning his view away from her...blocking her...hiding from her. Just...anything to get away from that...look. He winced with a small smile as a hefty pillow slammed against his back, breathing softly into the pillow smothering his face. "You can't have me, Rhyth." he answered quietly, and the pillow whacked again.

"Don't I get a say in this?" she smirked, poking the back of his shoulder with her finger, leaning out as far as she could. His ears reddened in response, and feeling the heat, he was thankful once again for his cover. "No." she heard him mutter under the sheets, running her fingers along the mattress.

"And why not?"

"...It's for the best."

"Who's best?"

The dark sheets the boy swam in shuffled, his head lifting from the shell to glance up at her. She seemed so...animated now. His head shook with the weight of wet sand, "C'mon, Rhyth. Don't make this hard on me." Her hands curled under her chin, eying him keenly, cat and mouse. Her lips pouted into a tender giggle, "You care too much." The boy's brows lowered, shoving his face halfway into a bank of fleece. Perhaps he did care too much. His only true weakness. And with that kryptonite eying him so avidly, he was surely on his way towards destruction. Rhyth softly giggled some more, watching her friend try to bury himself and his emotions alive. No wonder Yoyo had resorted to teasing...it was...felt so..._amazing_. How easily she could make him squirm! There was a power behind it...something that made one feel in charge...feel...like first priority. Her smile fell tender for a moment, thinking of the poor boy's self worth. "You'll thank me later." he muttered from below, tugging a blanket over his shoulder crisply, but she arched a brow, tisking at his evasion.

"Can't I thank you now?" she asked slyly, and his brows furrowed even lower, cheeks huffed and slightly off color. If only she had retaliated in such a way before...he would've been a fumbling mess in front of everyone. Maybe it was best she was testing it here. At least it wouldn't scar him into stage fright. Her lips curled, nestled within her own blankets, "You lost your cool again." A small growl answered this, tugging his blanket tighter.

"...Did not."

"Did, _too_."

"Did _not_."

She bit her lip to contain her giggle when he sat up with a small glare, daring her to press on the matter. He seemed to be weak as a victim to his own game. She had picked up on it rather quickly, and still had a few cards up her sleeve. "You know what I like about you, Yoyo?" she asked, still fighting back the urge to laugh as he propped an arm behind him, ruffling through his hair with a weary, "Not a clue." She rested her head down, crossing her arms before her as she gazed at the exhausted GG, a bleary four thirty six blinking just beyond him. "You lie too well." she answered, smiling at his confusion while she wiggled her fingers under the pillow,

"Your honesty is too blunt...You degrade yourself under the rules of society and give up on yourself too easily."

"The truth will make people seem that way." he offered with a downtrodden smile, a small shrug barely lifting from his shoulders. Her smile grew, "Your lies are more trustworthy than your truth."

The teen raised a slow brow.

"With every lie you tell...a little more truth shines its way through. Even your little acts say a lot about you. It's just...no one bothers to notice." she finished slowly, soaking in her own food for thought. Exactly...how long had she realized this about Yoyo? A week? ...Two weeks? ...Months? Keeping an eye on him was one thing...but she had been observing...and without even realizing it. She slightly laughed, quiet and unsure, shaking her head as she focused on the thought more and more. "You cross your arms behind you when you lie to people outside...and you crack your wrist when you lie to gang members..." she whispered, drawing an invisible circle on her arm. Her eyes lifted for the moment, glancing over at his baffled stare, either incredulous that she had found out his small ticks, or completely unaware that they had even existed in the first place. No one had ever told him these faults before. No one...had ever bothered.

"...And you never look anyone directly in the eye."

The young man glanced down into his lap, pinching at the material souped there. Of course he looked people in the eye. What kind of liar would he be if he couldn't do that? But as he watched Rhyth reach over and snag his shades from the slim bar they were hanging on, he immediately understood what she meant, eying her grimly as she unfolded them and pushed them up the bridge of her nose. "It's your comfort zone, isn't it? That wall that blocks you from the rest of the world?" she said quietly, peering out of the dark rims, seeing only black on black in the shadowy room.

"Actually its just part of my wardrobe along with my hood and skates...so if you don't mind." he muttered, reaching for them, but the girl rolled over, heading closer to the wall. He sighed as she muffled her giggle behind the wad of blanketing she had, peeking out over his signature rectangular shades. "I do mind," the girl teased, poking her tongue out at his burdened veneer, a few strands of her own hair blocking him from view. "I also mind having a choice about who I'm interested in."

"This again." he sighed, rubbing along his eyes as she crawled closer towards him. He dropped his hand, glancing over his shoulder to meet her kitten stare, watching him so intently...it melted, froze, and scorched his blood, scratching along the back of his neck before glancing off, flicking off some fuzz on his tee, "Rhyth...you know I'd do anythin' for you, right?"

"...You'd journey to the west if I asked." she replied with a hidden smile, and Yoyo grinned at his own little joke, running a hand over Potts' twitching body. He nodded, slowly meeting her awaiting gaze, dreading the words to come, but knowing they were the best he could offer. "Then...as a friend...here's that blunt truth," the green haired teen sighed, throwing on a small grin, "You could do better." Her expression never wavered. Furrowing his brows, the teen exhaled heavily, waving his arms in suggestion, "C'mon, yo. I wanna see you happy with someone who can actually make you smile. You're cute when you smile." Rhyth stared at the boy for a moment as he weakly shrugged, energy nearly out for the night. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the corner of her pillow and gave the teen a sharp whack in the face, nearly knocking him over. Shaking himself off, Yoyo crossed his arms, a bit miffed, "What the hell was that for? That was a _compliment_!"

Looking quite bored (and a bit sleepy), Rhyth shoved her fist into her cheek as a prop, lips pouted out, "You're an idiot."

Firming his brows into a stiff scowl, the short juvie gathered around the fleece to curl up in, wincing as his neck was yanked hard into the mattress, knocking his shoulder painfully into the metal box. She allowed no retaliation, pinching his cheeks into a pout with a small giggle, then pressed her lips against one, feeling a slight rush shock through her body with a swirling warm sensation. Her hand released his face as her lips left his cheek, curling her hand under her quietly with a cooped laugh. His face seemed confused over which reaction to have...an awkward mix between disappointment and pure bliss, brows unsure of which team they belonged to...eyes bright but stern...mouth fighting the urge to grin...but cheeks red as rose. And she giggled, much to his displeasure.

"You have freckles! I didn't know that!"

"No, I don't." he muttered, crossing his arms in silent defeat.

"Yes, you do! They show when you blush!" the girl chuckled as Yoyo rubbed his nose looking as comfortable as a GG in a prison cell. Rolling over, Potts climbed onto the boy's lap, tail wagging with anticipation, curious of what he had missed during his snooze. "I'd think I'd know if I had freckles, Rhyth." the teen grumbled, rubbing along the pup's back, taking into account the rumbling above had stopped for the time being, though it still rained heavily outside. How strangely the tables had turned on him. His fingers scratched behind the dog's ears. How strangely indeed. "Well...let me double check, then." Pouting wearily, Yoyo sighed, quite ready to protest his friend's action as well as advise her that it was quite dark in the room and possibly her imagination taking a little run, however he hadn't anticipated how close she was going to get...neck stretched out between the gap the mattress had between them, shoulders firmly keeping her balance...eyes inches from his. They stared at each other awkwardly, and Yoyo swallowed a bit roughly, watching her sapphires dip down towards his nose and squint, inspecting ever so carefully for a moment. He remained frozen in place as much as he knew he ought to back away for their own good...his own good...her own good...he couldn't...he couldn't do it...not even when he felt his chest tighten...not even when she gazed back into his eyes...and especially not when those glowing eyes before him closed, and her plump lips pressed against his. She held them there for a brief while, nothing more, nothing less...but that simple contact spiraled an internal fire through his chest and into his stomach, eating his intestines alive. Torture had never felt so..._good_.

Then as quickly as she had plugged them there, she pulled them away, cheeks as dark as cherry juice with a wobbly smile curled into her radiant face. Her fingers tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, glancing down at her fumbling fingers before peeking back at him, a giggle emitting at his semi grin, instant pout. The boy's eyes shifted down, the pup's paw leaning on his chest, panting and tail wagging excitedly. "What are you lookin' at..." Yoyo mumbled, rubbing the dog's head with a small smile. He tossed himself back into his pillow, refusing another look at the blue haired angel for fear he'd never be able to deny her again. Turning on his side away from her, the young Jap sighed, rubbing at his gut...knowing the feeling wouldn't be leaving any time soon...

Up on the bed, Rhyth curled the blanket around her, hand tucked inside the shirt she was borrowing. How long before she would feel this again? Her eyes closed in glee, feeling the tingle of the burn along her cheeks...and the peppermint spice of his lips forever teasing. She brought the fleece to her nose, taking in a gentle breath with a light spirit. Him again...she smiled.

"You have dimples, too."

The young teen curled an arm under his head, closing his eyes with a soft smile. He at least owed himself the sound of her voice. "Yeah?"

Rhyth nodded to no one in particular, facing the wall, cozy as could be, "Mmhmm..."

Potts sniffed around for a moment before cradling his body along Yoyo's back, his rightful place as his master's guardian. And...perhaps he would keep an eye out for the female, too. The pup twirled his body until his legs were in the air, giving his tail a quick wag in approval before closing his eyes. Finally relaxing himself, the boy felt at ease, knowing his little buddy was looking out for him and that his other buddy was going to be a new obstacle...but he would have to deal with that later. As for now...he simply needed his sleep. And he nearly achieved it too, cheeks burning and lip weakly pouted.

"Wait till I show everyone your vanishing freckles..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Damn...when was the last time I posted in this category? -slaps head- Well while drawing a picture of Yoyo and Rhyth, I got the idea for this little fic...just a little peek into something that might happen between roommates. I enjoy making things awkward. _


End file.
